Mortal Kombat Kombatant Files: Exodus
by KJMusical
Summary: This is a file for an OC character I made whilst experimenting on Kreate A Fighter in MK:A. Rated T for violence & blood. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


Author's Note: This story is to introduce an OC character for Mortal Kombat. I got the idea for him from the Kreate A Fighter tool in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. All details are in the story, including basic info, character opening, battle cry, description, background, Special attacks, fatalities, friendship, hara-kiri, babality and ending. I do not own Mortal Kombat or anything like that. If you've seen this before, it's because I deleted the old version and uploaded an updated version (This one).

MK Kombatant #1

Name: Exodus

Age: Unknown

Status: Elder God of death

Origin: Outworld

Fighting Style: Tiger

Resides: Neatherrealm

Species: Undead/Elder God (Formally Human)

Allies: Raiden

Liu Kang

Sub-Zero

Cyrax

Enemies: Shinnok

Shao Kahn

Baraka

Reptile

Alignment: Good

Battle Cry: "Your time in the realms are limited!"

Battle Introduction: Black fog forms around an area of a stage. The fog comes together and makes a humanoid figure. Two arms then shoot up and the fog disappears to reveal Exodus.

Description (Primary): A green-skinned zombie in black and brown samurai armour and black kombat trousers and shoes with a black cloth over his decayed mouth, a black samurai helmet on and a giant black cape with a light grey inside. He is also armed with a blade that looks identical to a Demon Fang.

(Alternate): Alive with bronze samurai armour with dark grey kombat trousers and shoes with no cloth over mouth or helmet. He also has a red cape with beige inside.

Background: Exodus was a warrior from Outworld who led a resistance against Shao Kahn after witnessing his parents being executed by Baraka under Shao Kahn's orders when he was young. His hatred for tarkatans grew so strong afterwards, he proceeded to steal from, assault and murder them.

Whilst the Mortal Kombat tournaments raged on within the realms, Exodus gathered armies and lead a revolution against Shao Kahn. In the end, many of his troops were slaughtered in the fight. To escape capture from Shao Kahn's forces, Exodus fled from Outworld to Earthrealm. Whilst there, he learned the Tiger fighting style.

After the third Mortal Kombat tournament, Shinnok told Exodus if he went to the Neatherrealm, he would give him power beyond all living mortals. When Exodus arrived at the Neatherrealm with Shinnok, he was ambushed by demons and eventually killed.

In reality, all Shinnok wanted was his soul to make him one step closer to rising from the Neatherrealm and taking revenge on the Elder Gods.

Raiden resurrected Exodus as an undead zombie warrior with Neatherrealm powers and a Demon Fang-style sword. He was placed as the Elder God of death. Raiden also agreed to help him on his quest for revenge.

He also made an alliance with Liu Kang, Sub-Zero & Cyrax to take over Neatherrealm and kill Shinnok.

Special Attacks:

Panic Attack: Exodus throws black smoke at the opponent, causing them to panic. This gives the player a free hit.

Hell's Bells: Exodus violently slams his hands together vertically, causing a massive shockwave that damages the opponent on impact.

Soul Magic: Exodus hurls a ball of purple souls that on impact, not only do damage to the opponent, but also refill some of his health.

Disappearing Act: Exodus spins around and vanishes in black smoke. Then he reappears behind the opponent and snaps their neck.

X-Ray attack: Exodus delivers a kick to the opponent's stomach before pulling out his sword and stabbing them in the chest, damaging their ribcage. He then grabs both sides of the opponent's head and slams it down onto his knee, breaking the skull. Finally, he uses Hell's Bells to throw them back.

Fatalities:

Time's Up: Exodus pulls out an hour glass. He holds it up as the opponent pleads for mercy. He then throws the hour glass on the ground. It shatters and the opponent screams as he/she falls into a pile of sand.

Fatality 2: Blood Bomb: Exodus grabs the opponent's throat and their blood vessels become visible through the skin. He presses harder on the throat, causing blood to gush out the eyes, nose and mouth of the loser. Exodus then punches the hand he's using to choke his victim, which causes his/her head to explode. He then drops the body onto the ground.

Friendship: Proceeds to give the illusion he's going to finish them off, but instead pulls a skull out, places it in their hand and use panic attack on them. They look at the skull, drop it and run away screaming.

Hara-Kiri: Exodus pulls out his sword forces it into his face before violently pulling it upwards. The sword flies out of his hands as Exodus falls back dead.

Babality: Exodus looks toward his opponent and uses Soul Magic at them. But several spirits break loose and wails at him, scaring him. He sits down with the spirits floating around and wailing at him and starts crying in fear.

Winning action: Exodus walks over to the unconscious opponent, takes his/her soul and laughs. He then vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Ending: Using all the powers of the Netherrealm at his fingertips, Exodus killed Shao Kahn and avenged his parents' death. But there was still some unattended business for him to run.

Along with his alliance with Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Cyrax and Raiden, Exodus made allegiance with Kitana, Ermac, Sektor, The Special Forces and the armies of Edenia. With an army under his control, Exodus declared all-out war on Shinnok and the Netherrealm.

Whilst the battle raged on, Exodus challenged Shinnok in Mortal Kombat in his throne room.

Although Shinnok fought well, he was easily defeated and killed by Exodus. He held Shinnok's severed head from the balcony of his throne room to show both armies he had won.

Ever since then, Exodus disappeared from the realms. Some say Exodus' spirit now rests with the Elder Gods. Other say he managed to find peace in the afterlife.

But one thing is very clear: Exodus' victory over Shinnok had marked a new age for all the realms.


End file.
